<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vice Chairman Under Investgation by CheeseToast99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521114">Vice Chairman Under Investgation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseToast99/pseuds/CheeseToast99'>CheeseToast99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Trolling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseToast99/pseuds/CheeseToast99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months have passed since you first agreed to go undercover for the sake of the story. It was a daunting task but you took it on for one sole reason. A reporter’s purpose is to tell the truth no matter the cost and their loyalty is to the citizens. Corruption was rampant and little was being done to stop it. It was your deepest desire to see the current Vice Chairman of the Hunter Association in handcuffs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pariston Hill/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vice Chairman Under Investgation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, this is the first fanfic I'm posting but I'm also working on other projects. If you have a request or if you want to see another Pariston story please let me know. This is a one shot but I wouldn't be opposed to doing another one because his character is a lot of fun.   </p><p>Disclaimers: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or the characters. All rights are reserved to Yoshihiro Togashi. </p><p>There is sexual content and sexual tension in this story. If that makes you uncomfortable, please don't read it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two months have passed since you first agreed to go undercover for the sake of the story. It was a daunting task but you took it on for one sole reason. A reporter’s purpose is to tell the truth no matter the cost and their loyalty is to the citizens. Corruption was rampant and little was being done to stop it. It was your deepest desire to see the current Vice Chairman of the Hunter Association in handcuffs.</p><p>You remember the scandal in which funds from a temp agency he created were conveniently found in his account. His flimsy defense was that it was just a misunderstanding and that was supposedly a reserve fund for the Hunter Association. You knew he was guilty of racketeering, embezzlement, and probably many other crimes. He was a classic white collar criminal and worst of all he held a very powerful position. </p><p>The sight of him made your stomach churn and your blood boil but for the greater good, you would have to get up close and personal with him. Undercover journalism was a hot topic of debate due to the moral and ethical lines being crossed in order to succeed. Sometimes breaking the code was a necessary part of revealing the ugly truth to the public. You intended to hold Pariston’s feet to the fire by uncovering as much dirt as you could and you knew there was a lot. </p><p>You first introduced yourself to him as a socialite. The news team helped you create a false identity accompanied by a new appearance. You were informed he was a narcissist and so made sure to lace a compliment into almost every sentence. You hated the character you had to play almost as much as you hated him. Fortunately, it worked. You caught his interest and now you would have to retain it.</p><p>Pariston was careful with his words and he was also a master at diversion. Whenever you went out to dinner he made it all about you. From an onlooker’s perspective, he was a doting boyfriend but you knew the truth. Glancing at you from across the white clothed table he made light conversation. </p><p>“How was your day?” He asked appearing thoughtful.<br/>
“Fine, how was yours?” You probed. “Did anything interesting happen?”<br/>
“Oh, I don’t want to bore you with all that business nonsense.”<br/>
“Oh, I insist,” you said mimicking his speech pattern.<br/>
“Well if you insist… I hate to complain… But I think I have a kink in my neck, it was very bothersome…”<br/>
“You poor thing…” </p><p>Damn, he diverted the conversation again. As soon as you attempted to open your mouth and try again two waiters arrived with your dinner. The plates were covered with a silver cloche. They put the plates down and lifted the domes simultaneously revealing the food.</p><p>“Oh how wonderful, everything looks so good!” Pariston exclaimed lighting up the sight of his lobster. </p><p>You simply smiled in response to his forced excitement. Honestly, you needed sunglasses to dine with this phony, as well as a pair of boots for his bullshit. Dinner carried on in this way and you forced yourself to eat having lost your appetite. If you didn't he would ask you what was wrong and you'd have to think of an excuse. It was better to avoid that altogether. Of course, Pariston paid for the meal as usual and escorted you to the car where his driver held open the door. </p><p>So far, your interactions never went further than dinner but you weren't getting any information this way. You couldn't stand the idea of sleeping with him but desperate times called for desperate measures. You cleared your throat as Pariston’s driver drove to your fake residence. The blonde man had an arm around you whilst looking out the window. Catching his attention by clearing your throat he turned your way. </p><p>“Hmm?”<br/>
“Hey… Pariston,” you said swallowing your pride. “While I do enjoy our dinners, I think we should spend some more time together… These dates end too quickly.”<br/>
“I couldn't agree more,” he said unhooking his arm from around you. “I just wasn’t sure if you were ready for that.”<br/>
“I’m ready…”<br/>
“In that case… Driver, take us to The Paradise Hotel.”<br/>
“A hotel?” you faked offense. “Pariston, you’re not treating me like some cheap whore are you?”<br/>
“Oh no! I would never dream of it, apologies.” Pariston said with his hand over his heart. “It was simply for your convenience.”<br/>
“How about… We go to your place?”<br/>
“Of course, which one, you pick.”<br/>
“Which… One?”<br/>
“Well, there’s the penthouse, the beach house, the villa, and the chalet.”<br/>
“You have four homes!?” you exclaimed.<br/>
“Hmm? Is that odd?” </p><p>Pariston was testing you and he succeeded in making you sweat a little. The information you find would depend on which house you picked. The beach house, the villa, and the chalet all sounded like vacation homes. It was unlikely you would find anything on him there. The penthouse was most likely his true residence which meant that was your best bet. However, that also was under the assumption that he was being truthful. All four homes could have been bait and you didn't have the time to think this through further. </p><p>“Dearest, are you alright? You look… troubled,” he said trying his hardest not to smirk.<br/>
“I’m just thinking about which setting would be the most romantic,” you lied.<br/>
“That’s the chalet,” Pariston answered quickly already with his phone out. “I’ll make the travel arrangements. Be sure to clear your weekend.”<br/>
“T-that won’t do,” you said a little nervous. “I… have somewhere to be tomorrow.”<br/>
“I see… Well, the penthouse is right here in the city.”<br/>
“In that case, let's go there,” you suggested trying not to sound too eager.<br/>
“Very well then,” Pariston agreed. “Driver, take us to my penthouse.” </p><p>When you arrived at Pariston’s penthouse and he escorted you in as the driver took care of the car. Always the gentleman even when he was onto you and that made you nervous. Still, you played along determined to find something to incriminate him with. The penthouse was pristine and extravagant as expected. The best part of all was the view overlooking the city. You could see the Hunter Association building in the near distance which you recognized from the logo atop the building. </p><p>Pariston saw you were in awe of the view and came to stand at your side. With his hands behind his back, he admired the skyline with you.</p><p>“Magnificent, isn't it?”<br/>
“It sure is…”<br/>
“I was talking about the Hunter Association,” he said. “I am so happy to be a part of something so important.”<br/>
“…”<br/>
“Every day it humbles me to stand in this very spot and admire it from afar. As Vice Chairman I can only hope to continue contributing to the success of the Hunter Association and give back to the people!”<br/>
“…..” </p><p>It took everything in your power to not call him out right then and there. He was truly scum and you just wanted to wipe that phony smile off of his stupid face. The best way to do that was with evidence and that meant you had to stay focused. </p><p>“Pariston, I don’t have much time so If this date is to go any further… We should get on with it.”<br/>
“Right, it completely slipped my mind. Shame on me for talking about work at a time like this.”<br/>
“Shame on you for a lot of things, bastard,” you thought to yourself. </p><p>Pariston took your hand in his and gracefully led you to the bedroom. You took a seat on the edge of the bed and he remained standing. </p><p>“I’m just going to slip into something a little more comfortable…”<br/>
“Alright… You do that.”<br/>
“Feel free to do the same.” </p><p>You smiled and nodded as left the bedroom and went to what you presume was the bathroom. Without a moment to waste you began your search opening his bedside drawer. You found some sleeping pills and a sleep mask but nothing illegal. Maybe you could use those sleeping pills and make him pass out. You decided against it and shut the bedside drawer immediately. Doing something like that would be a crime and you couldn't bring yourself to do that to him. You just had to be fast about it. Get what you came for and get out. </p><p>You searched under the bed next and it was too dark to see anything. Feeling around there was nothing there. </p><p>“I hope you like champagne,” you heard him say close to the room. “I happened to grab a bottle on my way back.” </p><p>In a panic, you pulled yourself out from under the bed hitting your head in the process. Jumping on the bed you did your best to look casual despite being fully clothed. Pariston entered the bedroom wearing a silk robe while holding a bottle of champagne and two glasses. </p><p>“Sorry to keep you waiting,” he apologized. “Did I take long?”<br/>
“No… Not at all,” you said aloud. “You should have taken longer!” you shouted inside your head. </p><p>Pariston popped open the bottle of champagne and began to fill glasses with a smirk on his face. He approached you maintaining his smirk holding one of the glasses out to you. You took it as he leaned in a little and the atmosphere changed drastically. His eyes usually full of light were now dark and narrow but his smirk remained. </p><p>“I know this skin is baby soft but do you really think I was born yesterday?”<br/>
With that, your heart dropped to the floor and you began to sweat. His smirk grew wider with the alarms going off in your head. </p><p>“I know who you are, who you work for, and why you’re interested in little ol’ me.”<br/>
“So, you’re going to kill me now?”<br/>
“Oh no, nothing like that. Search until your heart's content!” He smiled, daring you to do it.<br/>
“What..?”<br/>
“I’ll be here if you need anything.”</p><p>Pariston took the champagne glass back from you and set it aside. He made himself comfortable on the bed crossing one leg over the other. </p><p>“Go on,” he encouraged. </p><p>His arrogance was astounding, he wasn't worried at all about what you might find. This was all just a game to him. His attitude made you even angrier than you already were. You accepted his challenge and entered the walk in closet which looked like a small boutique. You began to open the drawers finding nothing but neatly folded silk ties. You closed the drawers with displeasure moving onto the suits hanging above. You pushed them aside looking for a secret compartment or safe, anything that would have enough proof to expose him. </p><p>“That’s the summer collection,” Pariston commented sipping a glass of champagne. You continued with your search moving to the other side of the walk in closet and repeating your actions.<br/>
“and that’s the spring collection,” Pariston teased again. “Do make sure you look at the fall and winter collection as well.”<br/>
“Why do you have so many damn suits!?”<br/>
“Because I never wear the same one twice, silly.”<br/>
“Tch... You spoiled brat,” you clenched your teeth. “The only reason you can afford all this stuff is because of the money you’ve stolen!” </p><p>He was unbothered, no, he was more than unbothered. He was enjoying himself, thoroughly amused by the visible anger and frustration on your face. </p><p>“Are you satisfied now?”<br/>
“No matter what… I will expose you, Pariston Hill.”<br/>
“No matter what? Hmm…” He paused for a moment and then looked as if he remembered something. “Oh dear… It completely slipped my mind. I forgot to tell you something earlier.”<br/>
“Forgot to tell me what?”<br/>
“Oh… It’s nothing important.”<br/>
“Spit it out already!”<br/>
“Well… The thing is… Not too long ago I bought your newspaper,” Pariston said with a cheerful smile. “I guess you could say you work for me now.”<br/>
“What..?”<br/>
“This calls for a celebration!”<br/>
“…You bought a whole company… Just to prevent me from writing a story about you?”<br/>
“Oh no, please! Write your story!” Pariston urged. “I bought the company… To ruin your life.” </p><p>His eyes returned to being dark and full of mischief. He was absolutely serious and that made goosebumps appear on your skin. It was evident that he wasn't just a criminal, he was a psychopath. </p><p>“I quit,” you stated sternly.<br/>
“Now, now, don’t be so rash… You might regret it.” </p><p>Pariston got up from the spot on the bed placing his champagne glass next to yours which was full. He approached you putting his hands on your shoulders in a comforting way. </p><p>“You’re spoiling our evening, darling.”<br/>
“This was all for nothing…” you mumbled feeling defeated.<br/>
“Oh don’t say that! I had a great time.”<br/>
Pariston pulled you closer to him and leaned in to whisper in your ear. You could feel his hot breath on the side of your face.<br/>
“Isn’t it so much fun… pretending to be someone you’re not?”<br/>
“…”<br/>
“Would you enjoy pretending to be my lover for one more night? Before we part ways that is.”<br/>
“You sicken me…”<br/>
“Ah yes, say more things like that to set the mood…”<br/>
“I hate you and everything you stand for.”<br/>
“That’s it,” he whispered beginning to kiss your neck. You were enjoying the sensation and had to muster up another insult to throw at him.<br/>
“G-Go to hell…”<br/>
“Mhm… Certainly.” </p><p>You grabbed a fistful of his robe yanking him off your neck only to pull him back towards you. This time he kissed your lips and you kissed him back harshly. You were rougher and more demanding than expected. Even so, he managed to still your movements and break away from the kiss. </p><p>“Easy,” he said slowing you down. “Don’t rush it. It’s best to enjoy things slowly.”<br/>
“Get to it before I change my mind,” you warned making him chuckle.<br/>
“Haha, as I said, it’s important to enjoy things slowly or they’ll be over before you know it.”</p><p>Your new goal was to take out all your anger on him sexually. As appealing as that was to Pariston his goal was to give you an experience you would never forget. He was a generous lover that enjoyed giving more than receiving. The reward was in the reaction. Controlling the emotions and reactions of others was an art he had perfected over time. Nothing pleased him more than hearing you gasp, moan, and even scream because of what he was doing to you. </p><p>Foreplay was a whole event in itself that took over an hour. Pariston had a variety of sex toys that he tried out on you. It was no surprise he was secretly a pervert. As generous as he was during making love he was also quite cruel. His words were venomous and he brought you to the point of ecstasy only to delay and deny an orgasm. He did this multiple times until finally getting to the main event. You were irritated by him teasing you so much but in the end, he was right. Drawing it out made everything so much more satisfying. Damn him. </p><p>By the end of the session, you were so exhausted that you unintentionally spent the night with him. Pariston held you close like you were his real lover. You were the only one who had challenged him head on like this. He admired you for both your strong spirit and your physical beauty. He kissed you gently on the forehead before showering and going to bed as well. </p><p>When you woke in the morning it took you a moment to remember where you were and what happened. The bed was empty and so you tried to convince yourself it was all just a bad dream. </p><p>“Good morning!” Pariston popped into the room sparkling brightly while holding a breakfast tray with a flower in a vase. He was fully clothed in one of his designer suits.<br/>
“OH NO! IT WASN’T A DREAM!!!” you internally screamed.<br/>
“I had my housekeeper make you breakfast. Sorry, I already ate,” Pariston said setting the tray on the bed and smiled his usual cheerful smile. “It would have been nice to eat together but I didn't want to wake you up.”<br/>
“…”<br/>
“I also had my housekeeper wash and fold your clothes but you really shouldn't wear what you wore yesterday. I’m sure I have something you can wear or I can go buy something for you.”<br/>
“I’m fine wearing what I wore yesterday—I don’t need anything from you!”<br/>
“Suit yourself. Your clothes are right here.” </p><p>Pariston gestured to a decorative chair that your clothes were folded neatly on, including your undergarments. You blushed heavily at the thought of someone washing and handling your delicates.</p><p>“C-can you look away?”<br/>
“What ever for?” He asked while sparkling. “It’s not like I didn't see everything al—“<br/>
“TURN AROUND!” </p><p>Pariston sighed and then turned around while smiling. You grabbed your clothes and began to get dressed quickly.<br/>
“Just so you know, I still intend to expose everything you've done,” you practically growled. “I’ll do it no matter what you try.”<br/>
“Please do.”<br/>
“I’ll start my own blog if I have to!”<br/>
“Oh, there’s no need for that.”<br/>
“Huh?”<br/>
“You didn’t think I was serious, did you?”<br/>
“…”<br/>
“I didn't buy your newspaper, what would I do with a thing like that?”<br/>
“…”<br/>
“You can’t tell when someone is bluffing?” Pariston faked shock. “And I thought you were a professional.”<br/>
“I’m leaving,” you said buttoning your shirt with lightning speed.<br/>
“Leaving? But you’ll miss breakfast~”<br/>
“Choke on it yourself.”<br/>
“Let me rephrase that,” he said in an intimidating voice. “You’re not permitted to leave.”<br/>
“W-What..?”<br/>
“You’re trapped, you’ll stay here forever as my personal plaything.” </p><p>A cold chill ran down your spine at Pariston’s words. A sinister aura surrounded him as he turned around slowly. When his eyes met yours he smiled and the dark Aura disappeared in an instant. </p><p>“Just kidding!” He smiled widely surrounded by sparkles. “Wow, you’re really bad at this!”<br/>
“Just die already!” you yelled back at him.<br/>
“Haha! But, you really should eat something darling. You can’t destroy my image on an empty stomach.”<br/>
“Cut the ‘darling’ crap! We’re done pretending so there's no need for the stupid pet names.”<br/>
“Well, I like it so I will continue to call you whatever I wish.”<br/>
“Tch.”<br/>
“Oh look, you’re so frightened by me that you buttoned your shirt wrong.” </p><p>You looked down at your shirt to see every button was off by one causing one side of the shirt to be longer than the other. </p><p>“I-I like it like that…”<br/>
“I’ll fix it.”<br/>
“Stay away from me! I’m warning you!” </p><p>Pariston gently grabbed the collar of your shirt unbuttoning it from top to bottom and starting over. You watched anxiously as his deft fingers worked on your shirt. </p><p>“Believe it or not, this is the most time I’ve spent with someone in a while, so it isn't a lie that you are the dearest person to me as of right now, but that could always change.”<br/>
“…”<br/>
“You could be meaningless to me tomorrow, a few hours from now, or even in a heartbeat.”<br/>
“…”<br/>
“There we go!” Pariston exclaimed finishing buttoning your shirt making you sparkle now. “Perfect! Ready to start the day!”<br/>
“You seriously have like two personalities…”<br/>
“Hmm… That’s an interesting way of putting it, but if I’m being honest, doesn't everybody?”<br/>
“…”<br/>
“Even you.” </p><p>You grabbed your things with urgency and made your way towards the door. You stopped for a moment and looked back at him for one last time. </p><p>“Goodbye forever, you creep!”<br/>
“Take care~” </p><p>You successfully made it out without anything terrible happening. It must have been true that Pariston didn't mean you any harm but god was he scary. Ironically, something about that was exciting to you. He switched from being sweet to malevolent so effortlessly and that made him unpredictable. Something must have been wrong with you because you almost wanted to do this all over again. </p><p>After the weekend when you returned to work you had a decision to make. You could solider on with the Pariston project using the little information you had to write something or you could step down. Deciding to do the right thing you entered your editor’s office. He was seated behind his desk looking at the computer.</p><p>“I’m resigning from this piece,” you said solemnly. “But I’ll be happy to take on anything else.”<br/>
“You’re what—?”<br/>
“Morally and ethically it feels wrong for me to go forward with it. I have become too close to the individual in question and I do not feel like I will be able to stay objective.”<br/>
“Close—How close!?”<br/>
“I will be happy to share my notes with whoever takes over the assignment.”<br/>
“Wait— Explain what happened!”<br/>
“That’s all.”<br/>
“Get back here!” </p><p>You walked out of your Editor’s office not looking back. You stepped into the elevator and then left the building. Of course, you weren't quitting but you figured your boss would need a second or two to cool off. You also could use some fresh air but you wouldn't be able to enjoy it. Your phone started to buzz and you thought it was the boss but it was an unknown number. Against your better judgment, you answered the mysterious number. </p><p>“Hello?”<br/>
“It’s been some time, I miss you,” a familiar charming voice greeted you.<br/>
“Pariston…”<br/>
“Ah! You remembered me!”<br/>
“Tch. Just so you know, we’re going through with the exposé. You should keep your lawyer on speed dial.”<br/>
“Really? Interesting… But let me guess, you won't be the one writing it, correct?”<br/>
“I—How did you— How!?”<br/>
“You’re a person of integrity and good character! You wouldn't be able to write such a slanderous piece now that you’ve developed romantic feelings for me.”<br/>
“I don’t have romantic feelings for you!”<br/>
“I think you do~”<br/>
“Shut up…”<br/>
“If you’re looking for a new topic to write about I’m sure you’ll find something— Oh! I know! Ging Freecss is much more interesting than me and I hear he has a secret love child somewhere. Readers just eat that stuff up, you know.”<br/>
“Having a love child isn't a crime, idiot.”<br/>
“But it’s scandalous all the same. You could even quote me, how does that sound?”<br/>
“We’re not a tabloid!”<br/>
“Well, excuse me for trying to help.”<br/>
“I’m hanging up.”<br/>
“Hold on, the reason I called was to ask if you wanted to see me again.”<br/>
“Hell no.”<br/>
“Don’t you want to see the chalet?”<br/>
“I have no interest in actually dating you so knock it off.”<br/>
“Did I say anything about dating? I have a different arrangement in mind.”<br/>
“…”<br/>
“Why don’t you meet with me so we can discuss the terms. I’ll take you to dinner.”<br/>
“…You’re the devil, Pariston.”<br/>
“Me? The devil? That’s a bit harsh don't you think?”<br/>
“You won't get my soul!” you yelled into the phone scaring some people passing by.<br/>
“Haha! I’m not after your soul, sweetheart,” Pariston assured you through the phone. “Just look over the terms yourself.”<br/>
“Fine!” </p><p>Pariston told you where to meet him and at what time. You hung up the phone gritting your teeth and then sighed. You had a bad feeling about this but you were excited all the same. You simply couldn't resist the dangerous mystery that was Pariston. He had you hooked already. “What am I getting myself into?” you thought to yourself before getting back to work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>